


Jubilee's Five Nights at Freddy's

by ZombieCat138



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: 90's ish, Crossover, F/M, Playstation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCat138/pseuds/ZombieCat138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee got a new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza so she could buy some video games.  What could go wrong?  Haunted animatronics?  Mysterious death of children? Avoiding being stuffed? Receiving death threats?  Oh and falling for the "wrong guy" on top of all that?  So maybe a few things can go wrong.  This may not be accurate at all to the time line for FNAF but I wanted Jubilee to be a little older so she could work at the pizzaria.  Also note, she is in the place of Mike Schmidt, so he most likely won't be showing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game On, Night 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of Jubilee's Five Nights at Freddy's. This team of X-Men is the same cast from the 90's animated series, but I like to think a few years later, plus Bobby showing up like "Yo, I'm Iceman." Another note, Pyro in this story is very much like the one from the movie (I know this is a crossing of many things, but I just love him and wanted him apart of this). So him and Bobby are like three to four years older than Jubilee. Okay that said, without further ado, here is the story.

I can't believe I bought it. I can't believe I actually bought it with my own money. I was walking away from the mall holding my very own Playstation. The gray counsel of never ending fun was mine to have and play with this entire summer. Bobby is going to be so jealous of me because I got this before he did. He will shit! I saved up so much of my money from me doing chores at the Mansion, tutoring some of the younger students in the neighborhood, even being a errand girl for Hank. All of it was worth it so I could have my new baby Playstation.

I was finally home and heading straight to the rec room. I walked buy Gambit leaning against the wall with Rogue floating in the air, “Hey sugah, where you in a hurry to?”

“I bought the Playstation! I finally have it!”

“Mon a me! You did! Gambit very proud of you. Can I play it sometime?”

I hugged the box close to me, “You'll have to wait after I spend a hundred hours on it!” I ran off laughing like a mad child.

“Don't turn into a zombie, girl!” Rogue yelled before I took the elevator downstairs to the subbasement.

When the doors opened I saw Hank, “Ah Jubilee you're back from your trip to the mall. Might I inquire you for a favor?”

I walked out the elevator kinda slumped down, “Could it wait until a little bit later? I just bought this game system and really wanted to try it out. It came with a surprise free game.”

“Is that the Playstation?!” Hank's voice became excited. I nodded, “Y—yes. Yes it it.”

He went to look at the words on the box, “I have heard so much about it. The controller has a dual analog, of dual shock capacity. The left analog is said to just completely replace the D-pad all together. The console itself only accepts CD-R. Graphic with 2D rotation, scaling, transparency and fading 3D texture mapping and shading. Color spectrum of 16.7 million--.”

“Hank...”

“Shaping polygons of 180,000 per second. And the resolution is 256 x 224 to 640 x 480 pixels. But most of all the CPU is 32-bit RISC equaling--.”

“Hank!” He stopped talking technical and looked at me. I smiled at him, “Come play with me. You can see it for yourself,” hopefully it will get me out of running that errand for him.

Hank stood up, “Okay. To the Rec room!”

We walked off in that direction. Logan was in his costume with his mask off, flipping through the channels, “Wolvie, we need the TV!” I ran in and set the box on the floor so I could open it.

“Huh?” Logan turned back to see Hank hop over him, “Hey! Watch it!”

“Apologies, Logan, but this is an emergency,” Hank changed the station to channel 3 and helped me hook up the console, “I was watching something.”

“It was a rerun whatever it was. Nothing new comes on Tuesday nights anyway,” I said turning on the system. Me and Hank looked at the screen go white as a orange diamond with the words Sony Computer Entertainment appeared with music humming. It quickly faded to black to show the colorful Playstation logo as the music made a soft tune. Whoa.

Without looking Beast popped open the top and placed a the sample game inside. He didn't tell me the name of it.

“You two look like a couple of dumb kids on Christmas,” Logan said crossing his arms on the couch. The menu for the game came up.

“Frogger?” my tone was disappointed.

“Frogger! I remember this on NES,” Beast said happily. I went to look in the box to see if this was a mistake. There was no other game, “Ahh!” I tossed the box to the side.

“What's wrong? Don't like frogs?” Logan asked.

“I thought I would get a cooler game to play! Frogger is lame! All you do is try not to get run over by cars! I wanted Tomb Raider or Metal Gear! I would have taken Castlevania or Medieval. Crash Banditcoot! Spiral! Not stupid Frogger!” I crossed my arms and slummed down against the couch, pouting.

Beast seemed to be having fun trying to play the game, “Heh heh it appears I'm rather okay at this game,” the little green frog hopped up the road. Once he got to the edge a car ran him over, “Oh...I need more practice.”

“I like this game,” Wolverine took a chug out of his beer. He looked down at me and nudged his foot against me, “Hey, aren't you going to play or am I gonna have to watch Beast get run over a lot?”

“I don't wanna. I want a better game to play than this. I want action and adventure in a game. I wanted to play a game with a cool story. Not trying to get to the other side of the road.”

“Blast!” Hank shouted when the frog drowned. He then turned to offer the controller to me, “Jubilee, you should at least play it. You worked so hard for it.”

I perched my lips at the gray controller then took it from Hank. I easily got across the map in fifteen seconds flat than gave it back to him, “Okay, I played. Now turn it off.”

“That was impressive!” Hank's mouth gapped open and he tried to play the next map, “There's a technique. Is it all timed?”

“Nope, it's just knowing where to go and trusting your gut, Hank.”

“Hmm,” he tried to focus and analyze the game. I stood up and started to walk off, “Hey, where you going, kid?”

“Upstairs. I just blew all my money on that so I have to get use to eating food from the grocery store.”

* * *

 

I flipped through my monthly game magazine to see all the cool games I won't have to play with. I was eating a ham and cheese sandwich when Scott and Jean walked in, “Jubilee, did you make a sandwich? You never make sandwiches,” Scott tried to joke with me.

“Yeah well, I have no money to go out an eat so I'm making food from here,” I took a bite out of the coldness.

“What did you do with all your money?” Jean asked tossing Scott a tangerine. I dropped my food on the plate, “I bought a game system but I don't like the game it came with.”

“Why don't you return it then and get your money back?”

“Because I still want the console, I just want a new game but I don't have money for it.”

“You could always wait until Christmas,” Scott smiled at me.

“That's sweet, but I want a game now. The one I have only seems to make Beast happy but it's a total baby's game compared to my skills.”

They both raised an eyebrow at me, “You could always get a job,” Scott suggested, “You are seventeen.”

“A job? Get real, Scott. I'm not gonna get an actual job. That's tiring.”

Jean gave me a small smile, “That's what work is, Jubilee. No one said it was easy.”

“Well, I don't want a job where I serve customers. That's the worst.”

Scott turned around to grab the newspaper off the counter then looked through it, “Maybe you can get a job at the community center as a life guard. It is summer,” I sighed, “I got banned from the pool last year, remember? Me, Bobby, and Wolverine were for being too 'rowdy'.”

Jean nodded, remembering. Scott got a red sharpie and circled something on the paper, “I knew I saw something this morning,” he showed it to me. It was a help wanted ad that said: **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzaria looking for security guard to work the nightshift 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.** That was odd. _**$120 a week.**_

“Freddy Fazbear's? That place sucks! The pizza tastes like cardboard and it smells!”

Jean looked at the ad, “I thought you've been here and liked it?”

“Yeah, once, when I was thirteen. I got invited by some younger kid's parents.”

“Well, it's the only job that's hiring for your age group that will take a worker's permit. It is summer so you don't have to worry about school the next day.”

I crossed my arms to sit and think for a while, “I'll stop by today,” I murmured, “But only because GameStar said they are giving out a bunch of Playstation game demos on one disk.”

“Atta, girl,” Scott patted my back.

* * *

 

I stood by the front door and waited for one of the senior floorstaff members to get me an application. She seemed surprised that I wanted to work here. I am too, this place still smells bad and the pizza looks even worse. All the walls were a sky blue with checker board tiles as were the floors only it was linoleum. Little kids were running around the party tables and going to the out-dated 8-bit arcade games. This place looks like it's from the last decade. Over on the main stage the curtains were drawn. I guess 'Freddy and Friends” only come out at certain times. There was another stage far in the back that had a purple curtain with stars on it. There was a sign that said Pirate's Cove, Out of Order. Well, that's one less “friend” to worry about. He was broken, I guess.

A woman, walked over to me, “Okay, here you go, sweetie.”

Her name tag read, Susan, she was much older, almost grandmotherly or a very sweet aunt. I gave her a small smile, “Thanks.”

I sat at one of the tables and started to fill out the form. When I was done, I left the application with Susan and she assured me that the security manager will get it. Expect a phone call.

Before I left I looked out the widow to see a child crying, but his tears they weren't watery they were...bloody? I quickly ran outside to help him but when I was out the door no one was here. No one! I looked around the area for him, but he wasn't there. No one saw him from inside...

I have to be seeing things. It had to be a reflection of a child from inside that I saw at a wrong angle. I shook my head and began to go home.

* * *

 

Walking home I couldn't stop thinking about that child I saw. His face...how was it not real? Get a grip, Jubes! If there was a kid there he would have been there! Ghosts aren't real. What's real is if I get the job so can buy more games. That's the important thing here. I hope they call me.

In the mean time I have this demo! I can totally test the waters to see which games I want to buy and which ones I'll skip out on. I should have enough to buy two games on my first check. I—uhh!

I landed on my butt as I looked up at the person I bumped into. John Allerdyce aka Pyro. Aka my enemy. Aka a guy I totally have the hots for. Shut up! Don't judge me! I can't help it.

“Nice grace, how's charm school?” he sneered at me. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up, “Okay if I haven't dropped out so far.”

“Where are you running off to, X-Man?”

“Home, so I can play my totally awesome new Playstation,” I gloated at him.

He raised an eyebrow, “You got a Playstation? Dude, Bobby is gonna shit.”

“I know right!” Glad someone was on board with that, “I mean--,” oh no. He saw me out of character. When I'm around John, I try to act all tough and cool so he doesn't think I'm some dumb kid. So I act sorta rude...but he normally starts it. John smiled at me then nodded at the disk in my hands, “That a game?”

“Yeah...” please don't recognize where the case is from. He's going to think I eat at--.

“That the demo Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is giving away.”

No! Oh God now he definitely thinks I'm a total kid! I hide the game behind my back, “No. It's totally a real game.”

He chuckled, “You eat at Freddy Fazbear's?”

“No! I don't—Okay first off, I only went there to apply for a job and get this demo. And second, I don't have to explain myself to you!”

For some reason that made his cocky smile even bigger. Damn him!

“You applied for a job? That's real grown up of you.”

I tilted my head, “Yeah? Yeah. I need to get more games some how,” I said nonchalantly.

“Looks like you're not a kid anymore, eh Lee Lee?”

I stomped on the ground, “Don't call me that! And no, I'm not a kid anymore.”  
“Then you wouldn't mind, I don't know, going out later tonight?”

“Why would I—oh,” Oh... did he just--?

John smirked at me, “What do you say? You, me, dinner and a movie?”

Was this a trick? I feel like this is a set up, “Umm...why do you want to?”

“I don't know, being a few years older than you I guess I always saw you as a kid. Now that you seem grown up we should give this a shot. What do you say?”

My answer was slowly, “Oh—okay. Is eight o'clock okay?”

He shook his head, “Eight o'clock? That's so early. The night is young. How about midnight? You don't have a curfew do you? Only little kids have a curfew.”

This asshole. I knew what he was trying to do. If I say no, I'm apparently not an adult to him and if I say yes, well, I get to go on a date with John at the risk of getting in trouble. Looks like it's time to make a choice.

“Where do you want to meet, Py-py?” I crossed my arms.

“Outside the mansion gates. Be there at midnight and I'll pick you up so we can go out for a night on the town.”

“Sounds like a date.”

* * *

 

I got home and sat in the rec room. No one was around so I put in the demo disk to see which games I should look at when I get my first check. The demos were from Tomb Raider II to Metal Gear, I really wanted to play these. It had a sample of all the games I could want and I played all of them. By the time I looked at the clock it was already eleven o'clock. Holy crap!

Well, I still got an hour to kill before I meet John. I looked back at the TV and just continued to play for a little bit longer. My eyes became heavy though. They were sort of sore from looking at the screen for all that time. Maybe if I laid down on the couch and played. I could...I fell asleep.

* * *

 

_I think I was dreaming. It felt like a dream. I was at a restaurant of sorts...the pizzeria, but at night. The walls seemed purple and the aura was so bleak. I walked down a hallway, it was like I was being pulled to do so. I had no control over my legs as they walked up to a blank wall. I stood there, trying to understand why I was here, but when I went to turn around I saw a haunting face. I saw a white face with blue streaks running down it's face. I jumped in my sleep which caused me to awaken._

“Easy, child,” I heard Storm's calm voice say. Her hand was on my shoulder. I realized I was still in the rec room and left the TV on. Crap.

“I'm sorry,” I mumbled out as I rubbed my eyes.

“You fell asleep down here playing your video games. Perhaps it is time you go to your room to get proper rest.”

I sat up and stared at the TV for a moment, “What time is it?”

“It's four in the morning.”

Opps. Guess John will be a little mad that I stood him up. Whatever, why should I impress him? I got up from the couch and went to my room like Storm said. I guess maybe being a kid for one more night isn't so bad.

I crashed on my bed and had more pleasant dreams.

* * *

 

I was eating cereal and watching cartoons in the kitchen. Transformers was on which is cool because it only plays on Saturdays, but since it's summer it's on every morning. Logan came into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge, “How'd your gaming go last night? Storm says you were up all night. Guess you liked Frogger more than ya thought?”

I let out a chuckle, “No, I wasn't playing Frogger. I played this demo disk that this kid's restaurant was giving away. That was fun and way cooler.”

“Hmm, you should show me later,” he pulled out all the deli meats so he could make a big sandwich. Rogue flew in holding the mail, “Mornin' everyone!”

“Hey Rogue. That the mail?” I asked taking in a spoonful of fruit loops, “Sure is, Sugah. Letter for Logan all the way from Japan,” Rogue held the letter between her fingers and Logan quickly grabbed it, “Gimme!”

The southern belle let out a huff, “Grabbed that faster than a hot knife through butter.”

“I'm expecting a letter,” he tore it open and Rogue continued to shift though the mail, “You got a letter, hon,” she said to me.

“I did?” I was confused. Rogue handed it to me and I saw it was hand written. I decided to open it up and read through it.

_“Guess you do have a curfew after all. It's okay, I get it. You're just not the big kid you think you are. When you do become that, call me. 914-506-8203. I'll be waiting.”_

  * _J_




I blushed from reading John's letter. I can't believe he sent this. Rogue raised an eyebrow at me, “Who's it from?”

I shook my head, “It's nothing. Just a thank you card from one of the kids I tutored.”

Her mouth twisted, she knew I was bullshitting her, “Right, and I'm waiting for my free round trip to Paris.”

The phone rung and I quickly got up to go answer before anyone else saw my blushing, “Hello?”

“Yes, may I speak to a Jubilation Lee?”

“Speaking?”

“Hi, this is Billy from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I read through your application and saw that you were interested in our night guard position for the summer?”

I stood up straight and cleared my throat, “Why yes, yes I am. Is this about an interview? Because I can stop by when ever you need--.”

“Actually, I want to hire you.”

“R—Really?”

“Yes, that position has been open for a while and you were the only applicant so, yeah. You're hired, Ms. Lee.”

I wanted to scream for joy, but kept my cool, “Oh! Please, call me Jubilee. All my friends do. I really got the job?”

“Yes, you did. From your application alone we find that you would be perfect in joining the Fazbear family. We are going to put you under training by Scott, our security manager. Is there a way you could start tonight? We really have been wanting this position filled.”

“Tonight? Uhh sure. I could come in tonight.”

“Great, we'll see you then Jubilee.”

I hung up the phone and began to jump and shriek, “I got the job! I got the job!”

Logan and Rogue quickly turned to me, “What are you yappin' about kid?” Logan asked.

“You're looking at the new night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!”

* * *

 

Night 1 – 12:00 am

 

I walked into the office to find no one here, “Excuse me? Anyone here?” It's a good thing the closing chef let me in otherwise, I probably wouldn't be in here. I looked around the small office to see a purple uniform that had a note on top of it reading “Required.” It was on the desk next to this rusty, metal fan and a business phone. There was also a monitor with a remote setting by the side of it.

I guess I put this on. Changing into my uniform I heard a beeping noise coming from the phone. I pressed a button and a recording played.

_**“Hello, hello?”**_ this phone guy's voice sounded a bit like a dweeb.

“Hello, hello!” I said back to the recording.

_**“Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?”** _

“Shouldn't be too hard. I'm just sitting here...being bored,” I stuck a stick of bubble gum in my mouth.

_**“Uh let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know.”** _

“And boredom in three, two, one.” _Pop!_

_**“Um, “Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.”** _

“Umm...what the fuck?” How dangerous could this place be that they are hinting at covering up murder?

**_“Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.”_ **

He's talking about these animatronics like they are actual people, _**“So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.”**_

I stared at the phone in disbelieve, “Umm no!”

**_“So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night.”_ **

“What do you mean free roam, Phone guy? I don't understand! Are these robots?” The recording continued.

_**“Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too.”** _

These things walked around and no one questioned it? What kind of a place is this?

“ _ **But then there was The Bite of '87. yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?”**_

“No! I don't know!” I crossed my arms still looking at the machine.

“ _ **Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear'd Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.”**_

Okay...this dude is obviously messing with me. Nice, prank the newb. Let's scare the new girl because we're dicks.

**_“Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death.”_ **

“Very funny,” I nodded and went to sit at the desk and continued to listen. I put on my yellow jacket over my uniform.

_**“Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.”** _

“Ha haha! I'm laughing!” He's lucky I have a good sense of humor. _ **  
** **“Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those camera, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary.”**_

I glanced over to each door to see two buttons on the side. One said light and the other was door. Okay, the doors are electronic. That's fucking dumb, but okay.

_**“Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.”** _

“Night, Phone douche,” I shook my head as the message stopped. I grabbed the remote and flipped through the cameras. Nothing was happening. Just close ups of the animatronics. One was a Bunny, then a bear, and last was what I'm guessing is a duck? I don't give a fuck.

* * *

 

I looked at my watch, 2:15 am. This job was pretty easy. I decided to pick up the phone and call the number John left me. It was ringing.

“Hello?” I heard him say somewhat drowsy.

“What's the matter? I thought adults stayed up all night?” I teased him.

“They do when they're waiting for you. What happened last night?”

I leaned back in my chair to turn away from the monitor, “I fell asleep,” I admitted. I could practically hear him smiling on the other end, “Playing video games get you all tired?”

“Shut up! And yes.”

He began to laugh, “That's cute.”

“What are you doing?” I started to curl the phone wire. He sighed, “Watching late night cable.”

“It's porn isn't it? I know the phrase.”

He chuckled, I melted, “You want me to describe it to you?”

I covered the mouth piece, “Oh My God!” then said, “Seriously?”

“No, I'm just here watching some cheesy horror flick.”

“Where is here? I didn't know you even lived here,” I asked.

“I rent out an apartment for when I get to relax and not be in the Brotherhood.”

“Oh, a place all to yourself? Must be nice,” I snapped my gum.

“Yeah, it is. You should stop by one day. I'll cook you dinner.”

I'm so glad we were talking over the phone other wise he would totally see me looking like a goob, “I didn't know you could cook.”

“I know a thing or two about things. What do you say?”

I turned the chair around so I could have a better position to build up the nerve to say what I wanted, “I say...” My eyes fell on the screen to see that one of the animatronics were missing, “What the fuck?”

“What the fuck?” his voice was offended. Shit! “No! No! Not you! I swear not you! That was bad timing!”

“Then what's your answer, Lee Lee?”

I started to click through the different channels to look for the missing animatronic, “Uhh my answer is yes, of course!” I found him! It was the bunny! He was just standing in the middle of the dining room...staring at the camera.

“That doesn't sound so assuring,” John slightly complained. If I wasn't so creeped out right now, I would actually be happy that he kinda cares whether or not I go over to his place alone.

I went to go check on the other animatronics to make sure they haven't moved, thankfully not, “No, I really would like to do that. I just got scared at work.”

His tone changed, “Oh, you okay?”

“Yeah, listen,” I started to switch back to the Dinning room camera, “I'll call you tomorrow, okay? We'll talk more.”

“Okay, then.”

“Bye!” I hung up quickly, still flipping through the cameras. When I looked back at the monitors I saw the Bunny's face up against the screen. That got me to yell out my gum. It feels like he's staring into my soul with it's...dead eyes.

Suddenly, I heard laughter, children laughter. Oh God why does this crap happen to me! I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 a.m. And the bunny was still staring at me! I switched back to the show stage camera and there was another one gone! It was the duck thing! She was missing. I started to flip through until I found her by the restrooms. She began twitching!

“Stop that!” I yelled at the screen. Obviously there is more to these things than free roam! I went to the dining room again, but the big bunny wasn't there anymore. Oh no, I started to scan until I saw him in the west corner camera...wait...that's by me!

I looked up to the left door to see nothing but darkness. My hand reached up to press the light button only to reveal the scariest feeling I could ever have. The bunny was standing right there looking at me.

“Ahhhhhhh!” I pressed the button to shut the door, “No! What the hell! No!” I leaned against the door and began to panic. It ended quickly when I went to shut the other door. I'm not taking any chances. After a while I looked at my clock and saw that it was 5:30. Oh thank God! Because I am so done with this shit!

I went back to the screen once my heart attack went down to a mild panic attack. I scanned through and saw the animatronics getting closer back to the show stage. Good! “Good night assholes!”

* * *

 

I still had the doors shut until I heard the opening crew come in, including the security guard, named Fritz.

“Hey kid, how was your first night?” he said as he knocked on the door. I opened them, “Umm shitty! Those things roamed their way up here! One of them almost got in.”

“But you conserved power, right?” My eyes widened, “Listen, I want to know what the hell is going on here! I thought I was watching over this place with non creepy robots that stare into my soul.”

Fritz put his hands out in front of himself, “Calm down, kid. Listen this place, somethings not right about it.”

“No shit!”

“No one can explain some of the things that happen, like with those animatronics. All you can do is be careful and make it through the night. We've all been in you're position.”

“Well, can I work day shift? I am not prepared to handle this,” my voice was still shaken. Fritz nodded once, “I'll talk to Scott and see what he can do. Until then, be back here tonight, same time.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose, “Fine. Will things be easier tonight?”

He was silent for a second, but then nodded, “Yeah, they will be. Get some rest, kid.”

I get the feeling he's telling me what I want to hear. I rubbed my temples and started to walk off, “Oh one more thing!” I turned to see Fritz's face seem somewhat hesitant, “Keep this between us, okay? Can you do that? Adult to adult?”

I scowled at him and then left.

 


	2. Infatuations, Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Night 2 and Swiggity Swooty, Foxy is coming for that booty. Jubilee also looks into the incidents that have happened with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, this focuses more on story set up for what else is to come. And side note for some reason I picture Phone Guy being played by Sam Rockwell. He seems like the kind of character he would play by trying to have being stuff in a suit not sound like the worst thing ever.

I slept horribly when I got home. I kept dreaming about that stupid, purple bunny staring at me. Every time I shut my eyes I would see it. I got up after my fifth attempt of sleeping and went downstairs to get coffee. It was one in the afternoon

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Beast and Rogue hanging out with... “Bobby?”

“Hey, pep squeak!” he lifted his glass of water at me. I ran over to hug him, “When did you get here? I didn't know you were visiting!”

“Robert, appears to have surprised us all,” Beast filled in. I smiled over at our guest, “Well, this is a great surprise! I'm glad there's another jokester around to make me laugh,” I needed it.

He nodded along, “Hopefully my stay will be a lot longer than last time.”

“You better because I got the Playstation downstairs.”

He sat up straight, “You what?!”

I nodded, “Oh yeah. And I'm buying more games soon.”

“I wanna play!”

“Then stick around, Frosty. I'll show you how it's done.”

Beast turned to him, “Jubilee is quiet talented in video games. No surprise since she hangs around arcades.”

I went to the counter and poured the rest of the coffee Rogue had made.

“How was your first night, hon?” Rogue asked me while Hank and Bobby were catching up. I stiffened up at that question, then scratched the back of my head, “It was long and pretty creepy.”

“Creepy?” she questioned. I nodded and said, “Yeah, I guess it's just the aura,” before taking a sip.

“Oh. A John called for you while you were upstairs getting some rest.”

I started to choke and made a mess, “What?” I wiped my mouth looking at her.

“John. I'm pretty sure it was Pyro, Sugah,” her voice was almost whispering. I'm so busted. That's it! I'm dead! This is what I get for playing with fire...okay no pun intended there but shit!

I remained quiet for a moment before replying back with, “Did he still want to do dinner?”

Rogue's eyes widened. I think she was more shocked that I wasn't trying to hide it. One thing I learned from this school, never hide who you are. Just come clean in a sticky situation like this, “Jubilee!” she hissed. I shrugged, “Did he or did he not?” Rogue dragged me out of the kitchen, “Where are you two going?” Bobby asked.

“Girl talk!” we both said simultaneously, him and Beast shrugged. Rogue set me to the side of the hall way, “You can't see him, Jubilee.”

I lifted my arms in the air, “Why not? Why can't I be with anyone?”

“You can be with anyone ya want, but sugah, he is bad news. You're jus' askin' to get hurt if you run 'round with him.”

I shrugged, “Yeah, well some thought the same about you an Gambit way back when and look how that turned out? You're happy.”

She brought her fingers to her forehead trying to figure out why I was doing this, “This is very different than what is goin' on with you. Least the swamp rat is on the team. You, where did this come from? Ya never said two words to the guy. He was long gone by the time we found ya in that mall. Oh! And that's another thang! You're seventeen and he's twenty. So it would be illegal!” her voice was raising and I needed her to relax, “Shh! Please stop yelling--. Three years? Who cares?” I countered.

“Don't do this. Okay?” her voice was stern, “If you're the smart girl Ah think ya are, then y'all stay away. Ah don't wanna see ya get hurt, girl. Not by him.”

She wasn't playing around. The look in her eye said so. I nodded, “Fine, I won't talk to him again. I'll tell him to back off,” I lied. It seemed to get her to easy up, “Good, because Ah don't wanna have to bring in Cyke and Logan in on this. They'd have more to say than Ah would.”

When she walked away I rolled my eyes rubbing my head, “This is so not biggest of my problems right now.” What is my problem is my nightmare job. I have to back tonight! I really don't wanna. Maybe if I go now to talk to my manager, Billy, he'll just let me quit.

* * *

“Jubilee! How was the first night? Did Scott teach you the ways here?” Billy asked cheerfully.

“He wasn't here. He left me my uniform and a training tape he recorded,” my response did not match his tone. I sat down in the chair across from him.

“Oh? He did? Well, he should be in any moment for his shift. You're welcome to stay and wait so you could ask him any questions before tonight.”

I shifted in my seat, “Actually that's what I need to talk about. I can't make it tonight.”

His eyebrow rose, “Oh? Why not?”

“I'm not necessarily comfortable with this place. It's...unsettling.”

Billy nodded, has he heard this before? “I understand. Most of our new employees would say that, but the truth is. I think it has to do with the structure of the building and how some of the renovations are not the best.”

What? No, it's the stupid robots you have. Does he not know, “So it's not just me?” I played along.

“No, I actually thought the same thing when I first started here. But you have to understand, this place has not had the best business here. We are under such a budget that we have to conserve power, just having wires sticking out of the walls and why we have old arcade machines. I mean come on? Everyone has home systems now.”

I nodded, “And the animatronics, they are on free roam at night?”

“Yes, something with the wiring in them just turns them on. It's better to have them at night instead of in the day time.”

“Scott mentioned in his recording about a Bite of '87? What happened there?”

Billy perched his lips, “Well, in an old location, we had this new line of animatronics, very different from the ones we have here. One of them malfunctioned and injured one of our employees. Poor, guy still lives in an institute recovering.”

Oh God... “And what happened to that line?”

“We scrapped them. That was just another bump in the road this company took that set us on this path to a strict budget,” I think he saw how I was so uneasy, “But you have nothing to worry about. These good ol' animatronics we got have never let us down. I personally think it was a mistake that the company invested in that line.”

Nothing to worry about? So he doesn't know. Billy stood up and pointed behind me, “There's our man. Hey Scott, meet the new girl, Jubilee.”

I turned around to see Scott, the phone guy, in a purple uniform like the one I wore. He was an older man with an almost innocent face, “Hello, hello!” his hand stuck out.

I stood up to shake it, “Hi.”

“Sorry I had to cut out last night. It's my last week so I've been busy making some arrangements.”

“Hmm,” I tilted my head, “Well, your recording helped out a lot,” I said with a hint of sarcasm. I hope he read it.

“Oh good!” he didn't. Billy placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, “I'll leave you two to discuss work. I have to go help set up a birthday,” he left me alone with the phone guy.

“You have questions?” he asked smiling.

I nodded, “Yeah, yeah I do. Can I get day shift? Night is not working for me. I'm kinda scared for my life, you know?”

He let out a nervous chuckle, “Oh, okay. Listen, you'll be fine. I'm looking into switching you around after your first week.”

“Can it happen this week? Please?”

“Now, now, I know it can get spooky, but those things are harmless as long as you follow my directions on the tapes.”

“But--!”

“It will be fine, Jubilee. Trust me. I've worked that spot for many years and I am perfectly fine.”

Then why is he leaving? His words didn't make me feel any better, but I can't really argue with him, “Just come back tonight and things will be fine. There will be another message for you.”

I nodded my head, “Oh—okay. But it's just for this week? I'm switching as soon as it's over?”

“I guarantee it. Now, looks like I better start my shift. You go home and relax.”

He left the office and I went off to go see the animatronics on stage performing a song for the children. I finally saw Freddy Fazbear himself. After all these years he still had the top hat.

“Hey boys and girls! Guess what time it is?” the robot spoke into the mic.

“Its party time!” the duck thing said. Freddy turned to her, “That's right Chica! Come on everyone. Say Party Time!”

All three the animatronics along with some of the kids that were there shouted, “PARTY TIME!”

“Fuck you!” I hissed at the animatronic. For some reason his arm lifted and pointed at me. What the fuck! Did he hear me? I looked around me to see if anyone else was behind me, but I turned to see a piece of paper on the wall. Looking back at Freddy, him and his friends started to play a song.

“What were you pointing at?” I walked up to the piece of paper to see that it was a newspaper clipping.

**Kids vanish at local pizzeria – bodies not found. Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26 th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead. Police think the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children's trust.**

I tore it off the wall to get a better look at it. It's June 24th today, so this must be from years ago.

* * *

“Hello?” John's voice spoke into the phone. I rolled the chair over to the microwave taking out a hot pocket I made. I was in Beast's lab on his computer, “Hey, so we need to talk about when and when you can't call me.”

“Oh, sorry your highness. Didn't know you had a set schedule.”

I started typing in letters to the search bar, 'Well, I do. So from now on, don't call me. I'll call you.”

I could hear him on the other end doing something. He was multitasking like me, but what was it?

“I take it a certain Rogue has talked to you?” I remained silent for a moment, only because I as eating my food. He continued, “I'll take your quietness as a yes since you always talk.”

“Mmmff ouu!” I tried chewing my food faster. He was chuckling, “Oh you're eating.”

I swallowed, “Yeah. And yes, she did talk to me. So I'm kinda tip toeing when it comes to talking with you.”

“Ohh did Lee Lee lie to a fellow X-Man that she wouldn't talk to me?”

“I might have,” I started clicking on different news stories.

“Hmm so we're a secret now?” I blew on the hot pocket, “Looks like it. I just rather not have a bunch of unnecessary drama attached to...whatever we have here.”

“Alright, fine. You call me whenever then. But what about if I want to talk to you? How do I reach you?” he asked.

“I haven't figured that out yet. For now, I'll call you. Got it?”

“Okay, you're the boss, kid.”

“Don't call me that.”

After a long, flirty phone call from John, I was researching that article for the past hour and so far I've found out that five children went missing at that restaurant many years ago. One of the former employees, at least that's what I'm guessing, lured them in the back while wearing a yellow suit. A mascot of some sorts. No one could find the bodies of these kids, but everyone agrees on one thing, they were dead...

I felt my heart sink at the very thought how these kids never grew up. Never got to move forward. It's sad. According to these articles the man was caught and went to jail, but nothing here is giving me a name. I want to know if he's still alive. Or is this all lies that were said to cover everything up? One of the clippings said, “This is a tragedy”. What an understatement.

After more digging there were many articles about how the restaurant was threatened to shut down due to health code violations. That's why they'd want to shut it down? Not because children seem to go missing and die, it's because the animatronics smell horrible and leak a funky ooze. Priorities.

Another article stuck out to me. This one dates back to way before the restaurant was owned by Fazbear Entertainment, back when the place was just called Fredbear's diner, a mom and pop's pace. A child was killed outside the building. He was found with his eyes gouged out and neck snapped... Jesus does this place have no mercy? This had to be the same guy. That was the kid I saw! I did see a ghost! I'm having goosebumps just remembering that face I saw.

There was a loud noise that caused me to jump. It was the door, Beast walked in, “Apologies, Jubilee. I did not mean to frighten you.”

I turned back to look at the screen, “I think I'm scaring myself more, Hank.”

He walked up to see what I was looking at, “'Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted'. What are you reading about, Jubilee?”

I rubbed my eye from staring at the screen for too long, “This happened at my work years ago. These kids, someone killed them and no one found a trace of them.”

“How did you hear about this?”

“Some one told me,” I made up a quick white lie. Well, no one at work did, but an animatronic did tell me, “So I went digging.”

Beast was reading the articles and he was furrowing his eyebrows, “The greatest griefs shall find themselves inside the smallest cage. It's only then that we can hope to tame their rage, the monsters we must live with. For it will not do to hiss humanity because one human threw us out of heart and home. Or part.”

“Hank?” I questioned what he was talking about.

“D.J. Enright, On the Death of a Child,” he rubbed his chin, “This place seems to have a track record for how many times they were supposed to shut down.”

“I see you've noticed.”

“And that they have fought tooth and nail to stay open by having their customers forget certain events. I take it you are looking for another job?” he looked over at me. I nodded, “Oh yeah.”

“Very wise.”

I had to think very hard about what I was going to ask him next, “Beast...do you believe in ghosts?”

He raised an eyebrow, “Well, residual energy signatures are left over even after one's death.”

“But do you believe it personally?”

“It's hard to say,” he was genuine, “We cannot fully know if ghosts are real by what others say. Then again seeing is believing.”

I've seen alright. I looked down at my watch to see that it was getting closer to my shift. UGHHH! I don't want to go!

I stood up from the chair an got ready to leave, “Duty calls?” he asked me. I nodded, “Yep, to the place where “Fantasy and Fun come to life!” I mocked, earning a smirk from Hank, “Do be careful then.”

“Hmm I'll try.”

“Oh and Jubilee?”

“Yeah, Hank?”

He seemed a little nervous, but his question put me in a better mood, “Might I play your video game? I am confident I can get past this level.”

I smiled at him, “Sure, Hank, knock yourself out.”

* * *

 

  
Night 2 - 12:00 am

 

_**“Uhh, Hello? Hello?”** _

“Hi, asshole,” I said to the recording as I changed. The fan gave off the same rusty squeak as it spun. 

_**“Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quiet as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses.”** _

My heart skipped a beat, “Are you fucking serious?” Well, why am I not surprised everyone was lying to me about tonight being any easier?

**_“Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...”_ **

“Shit!” I grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels. I was at the show stage and everyone was still there. Okay, so far so good. I shut my doors just to be safe.

_**“Uh...Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?”** _

“Well fuck me,” I opened the doors back up. I really don't like them being open. I looked back at the screen to see Chica's head turn to look at me, “Ah! Knock it off!”

**_“I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights.”_ **

Great, thanks for letting me know. Could have used that information yesterday before my heart attack.

**_“Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that.”_ **

My eyes widened at what he was saying, “Then what the fuck are you implying Phone guy?”

**_“Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know.”_ **

I flipped to that camera to see the purple curtain. I thought this one was broken? Great, now I have four killer animatronics to worry about.

**_“Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.”_ **

“Peace out, dick weed,” I flipped back to the main three to see the bunny was out, “Oh no,” I searched for him in the dinning area again. God, why do they have to stare at me? I never did anything to them!

I better check on Pirate Cove again, still nothing. I continued to keep an eye on the bunny. I don't like how he's so active. It just freaks me out.

* * *

 

It was 2 a.m. when the show stage camera showed that Chica had left. Wonderful! Her and the bunny were in the dining area together probably plotting on how to kill me and stuff me in one of their suits. I went back to check on Freddy himself and like Phone guy said, he didn't leave. How's Pirate Cove looking? There was something peeking out...

I could see a glowing eye staring out with a mouth that had sharp teeth. What seemed to be opening the curtain was a curved piece of metal...a hook? Who gave these things hooks! I should flip somewhere else. Apparently this guy doesn't like being watched.

Switching to the dinning hall the bunny and Chica were gone. No! I clicked the button to see the bunny was in the west hall while Chica was in the east, “I see what you jerks are doing,” I said to the monitor.

I checked the corner hall cameras and both the animatronics' faces were up close to the screen, twitching. They are literally right out side my doors. I pressed the light button on my right and saw Chica pressed against the window, “AHH! NO!” I shut the door then turned the light on the other side. There was that bunny and there goes the door.

“Not tonight assholes!”

I went to check on Pirate Cove once more and saw that the curtain was more open. The animatronic's head was popping out, he was the scariest one I've seen. He looked like a fox of some sorts, but he for sure did have a hook on him, a shinny one. His eyes...they were up to no good, mischievous.

3:32 am was when I let the doors back up. I checked to see the bunny and Chica were over in the dining room once more. I hope they just stay there. I can't keep having my doors shut. I need to “conserve” power or else I'm going to be sitting here in the dark with these things. I suddenly could hear humming... _“Da da dum dum dum dum diddly do dum dum dum.”_

“What the fuck...” I switched to see the fox was completely out from behind the curtain, closer to the camera, tilting his head. Now would be the best time to shut the door—my screen started to glitch! Everything became static and switched to different cameras through out the restaurant. I tried clicking my remote but dropped it out of panic, “Shit!” I picked it up to see the words “It's ME,” flash on the screen. Who now? I finally smacked the monitor and everything cleared up. I went to check the west hall camera.

Before I could even take a breath I saw the fox running down the hallway right toward the office! “No! No!” I practically jumped over the desk to reach the button. Right when I was there I saw him. His shinny hook came out of the darkness and scrapped my left shoulder, “Ahhh!” His jaw had dropped open, screaming back at me. I press the door shut, hearing that fox bang on the metal like a child being ignored.

My eyes became watery from the air touching the cut, “Jeezus!” I sniffed and held on to my wound trying to stop it from bleeding. When the banging stopped I went to look at Pirate Cove. The curtain was closed again and I could hear that humming.

“Fuck you, Crash Banditcoot!” He really got me good! I opened up the door then looked around the desk for a first aid kit. I found one in the drawer. He cut through my jacket, I loved this one. Blood was on my uniform now. I took off the shirt, still in my pink tank top and began to treat my cut.

Letting out a sigh, 5:45 rolled around, things became quiet again. Everyone was back in their spot, except for that Bunny. I hate him. He just kept looking at the camera in the dining room. I rolled my eyes, “Time to sleep, dude! Time to not bug Jubilee already!”

I flipped to the show stage, only to jump back in my chair when I saw him up close to the screen there. How did he move so fast!?

* * *

6:00 am

I threw the first aid kit in the top draw of the desk when Fritz came in, “Hey, kiddo. How was--,” he saw me pointing at my bandaged cut with a pissed off expression.

“Oh...Foxy got ya, huh?”

“I fucking quit,” I spat at him when I stood up. He hurried over to be beside me, “Whoa! Hold on there! You don't want to do that.”

“Why not!? This is too dangerous for me! I'm seventeen and I don't want to die.”

“Well, we need you for the rest of the week,” he pleaded.

I shook my head, “Find someone else! Not me!”

When I was about to walk through the door he placed a hand in front, blocking my way, “Let me tell you something, kiddo. If these animatronics aren't watched twenty-four seven, things can—let's just say things can get bad,” his voice sounded passive aggressive, “How is that my problem?”

“How've you been sleeping? Horribly, I bet. Well, it's not about to get better.”

I was glaring at him, “Then what do I do?”

“You finish your week.”

“No,” he held a hand up, “Let me talk. These guys, I think they like you,” Gee, I feel the love, “And I think that because they have never moved around or been this active for a long time. So if you just leave, you'll be hunted. I've seen this first hand.”

“Oh, yeah? From who?”

“His name was Jeremy Fitzgerald. He was like you, he wanted to quit, up and leave when they clearly were infatuated with him. On his last day, one of the animatronics we use to have, bit off part of his face. Getting lashed at out of anger.”

The Bite of '87...I took a gulp, “So don't leave just yet and definitely don't say it out loud to where they can hear you, otherwise...you'll end up like him.”

“There's no way to end it? Then what is finishing my week going to do if I can never leave?”

He leaned in closer to me so he could whisper, “Because I think you can free them.”

“What?” What is he talking about?

“You have a light inside of you...I see it. Scott says nothing can stop them. I disagree. I've tried helping them, but they won't take my help. They shut themselves away from me, but you...they want you to save them. I think it's because you're still a kid yourself.”

“I'm not a kid!” I yelled.

“They don't know that,” he countered, “If you help them get put to rest then you can leave and not have to worry anymore.”

I looked down at the floor deciding what I should do. I don't want to spend another night here. I don't want to risk getting killed! “Jubilee, please. They need you.”

I sighed, “Fine! But where do I start?”

“Start with the night those children died, I know you know about that,” I shivered when he said that, “It was the saddest day for those kids, so start there.”

I slowly nodded at his words. I nudged his head to the door, “Now, go. _Save them_.”

I began to run out of there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought guys! Next chapter will be up in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So I hoped you liked that. Let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see in the chapters a head (although I kinda have a solid idea on where to go, but I am always happy to hear suggestions. Any way, see you later!


End file.
